Jake Peralta
Jacob "Jake" Peralta ist ein Detective des NYPD. Persönlichkeit Peralta ist ein unglaublich unreifer junger Mann, aber ein sehr guter Detective. Er nimmt seine Arbeit sehr ernst und ist sehr intelligent. Jedoch überspielt Jake seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen gerne mit Humor und unangebrachten Witzen. Er ist charmant und flirtet mit den Frauen. Durch seine unreife Art geht er besonders seiner Partnerin Amy Santiago auf die Nerven. Jakes Gegenstück ist Captain Holt, denn dieser ist immer sehr kontrolliert und ernst. Weshalb er in ihm eine Vaterfigur sieht, denn die fehlt ihm. Biografie Jake wurde im Frühjahr 1981 in New York City geboren. Als er sieben Jahre alt war, verließ sein Vater Roger seine Frau und seinen Sohn. In der Grundschule lernte Jake Gina Linetti kennen. Nach der Schule trafen sie sich häufig bei Jakes Oma in der Wohnung. Von seinem Onkel Bob lernte er Backgammon- und Schachfiguren mit einer Pistole zu schießen. Im Alter von 13 Jahren war Jake in Jenny Gildenhorn verknallt. Sie war sein Date zu seiner Bar Mitzvah, jedoch ließ sie ihn für Eddie Fing sitzen. Jake beschreibt diese Abfuhr als seine schlimmste Trennung und er hofft, dass das Schicksal sie wieder zusammenführen würde. Auf der Polizeischule trifft Peralta auf Rosa Diaz. Sie verband der Hass über die Trainingseinheiten. Nach ihrer Ausbildung schließen sie einen Pakt - den 1000 Liegestütze-Pakt. Immer von der eine dem anderen vertrauen sollen, erwähnen sie ihn und wenn derjenige falsch liegt werden die Liegestützen eingefordert. Jake arbeitet schon einige Jahre im 99.Revier bevor Raymond Holt dort der zuständige Captain wird. Zunächst bevorzugt Jake die lockere Führung des vorherigen Captains McGintley. Dieser ließ ihm alles durchgehen und erlaubte ihnen Spielchen wie The Jimmy Jab Games. Staffel 1 folgt... Staffel 2 folgt... Staffel 3 folgt... Staffel 4 folgt... Staffel 5 folgt... Aussehen Jake ist ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Er ist dafür bekannt die meiste Zeit karierte Hemden mit Jeans und Hoodie zu tragen, ebenso wie eine schwarze Lederjacke. Nachdem Raymond Holt der neue Captain des Reviers geworden ist, zwingt er diesen eine Krawatte zu tragen. Seine Polizeimarke trägt er an einer Kette um den Hals. Jake ist Jude. Beziehungen 'Amy Santiago' (siehe Jake und Amy) Obwohl Amy und Jake Partner sind, führen sie eine sehr streitlustige und wettbewerbsträchtige Beziehung. Sie verbessern sich häufig, um den anderen vor dem Captain bloßzustellen, und schließen Wetten ab. Trotz ihrer herausfordernden Beziehung merkt man dennoch den gegenseitigen Respekt an der Person und deren Fähigkeiten. Sie verbindet eine tiefe Freundschaft. Während beide sich in Beziehungen befinden, entwickeln sich auf beiden Seiten romantische Gefühle, die sie sich auch mehr oder weniger freiwillig gestehen. Nach einem echten Kuss im Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel, beschließen sie in der darauffolgenden Episode es zwar langsam anzugehen, aber sich nun offiziell zu daten. Als das Paar eines Abend im Bett war und Amy einen Rechtschreibfehler im Kreuzworträtsel findet, weiß Jake, dass er diese Frau heiraten möchte. Es war der 28. April 2017. In der fünften Halloweenepisode "." macht Jake Amy im Zuge der Halloweenwette einen Heiratsantrag, welchen sie direkt annimmt. Der Hochzeitstermin wird für den 15. Mai 2018 gesetzt. Im Staffelfinale von Staffel 5 werden sie von Captain Holt getraut. Captain Holt Siehe Jake und Holts Beziehung Captain Holt und Jake haben eine sehr komplexe Beziehung. Als der Kapitän ankam, machte Jake keinen guten Eindruck auf ihn, aber die beiden wärmen sich die ganze Saison über gegenseitig auf. Mit der Zeit wird deutlich, dass Jake Holt als Vaterfigur ansieht. Charles Boyle Siehe Jake und Charles 'Beziehung Charles ist einer von Jakes besten Freunden. Obwohl Charles manchmal lächerlich sein kann, achten die beiden aufeinander. Charles ist Jakes größte Cheerleaderin, die Jake oft in fast allen Dingen unterstützt, einschließlich seiner Beziehung zu Amy. In "The Bet" beginnt Charles Jake zu ärgern, dass er in Amy verknallt sein könnte. Er tut dasselbe in "Tactical Village" und ermutigt Jake, Amy zu befragen. Jake ist auch da, um Charles zu helfen, wenn er "Full Boyle" spielt. Als Charles sich später verlobt, bittet er Jake, sein bester Mann zu sein. Jake ist auch derjenige, der Charles davon überzeugt, für sich selbst einzustehen und Vivian zu sagen, dass er nicht nach Kanada ziehen will. 'Gina Linetti' See Jake and Gina's Relationship In "The Apartment" it is revealed that Jake and Gina have been friends since childhood. As children, the two would hang out at Jake's nana's house after school. Jake helped Gina get her job as administrative assistant at the precinct. When Jake has trouble raising money to keep his apartment, Gina offers to help him out and the two eventually switch living quarters. 'Rosa Diaz' (siehe Rosa und Jake) Jake und Rosa sind beste Freunde, seit sie gemeinsam auf der Academy waren. Sie vertrauen einander sehr und haben einen Pakt geschlossen, um dies zu beweisen - den 1000 Liegestütze-Pakt. Welchen Jake auch im Bezug auf den Pontiac Banditen einlösen musste, da er falsch lag. Jake behauptet, dass er lediglich drei private Sachen über Rosa weiß, obwohl sie ihn als engsten Freund sieht. Rosa möchte, dass Jake bei ihrem Outing vor ihren Eltern dabei ist. 'Terry Jeffords' Trivia *Jake erzählt Rosa, dass er sehr allergisch auf Bienen reagiert. * Laut eigenen Aussagen, wächst Jake kein Bart; jedoch trägt er einen zu Beginn der 5. Staffel * Jake war bis zur vierten Staffel noch nie in Florida. * Es scheint, als seien Latina sein Frauentyp. * Jake kennt die Namen aller Transformer. * Jake ist ein großer Fan der Stirb langsam-Filme . * Jake ist halb-jüdisch. * Jake ist Rechtshänder. * Jake liebt Nachos. * Seine Lieblingsmusikerin ist Taylor Swift, jedoch darf er ihr, wegen eines "Missverständnisses", nur auf 500 Meter nähern. * Jake scheint (etwas) Höhenangst zu haben, da er in der Folge 1x13 von einem Gebäude herunterschaut und es als "super gruselig" bezeichnet. * Jakes Blutgruppe ist B+. * Jake hat/hatte Asthma. Weitere Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 6 (Charakter) Kategorie:Detective